


【圣杰】NC-25 超速火箭（完）

by Hua_Li1999



Category: oxlxs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hua_Li1999/pseuds/Hua_Li1999





	【圣杰】NC-25 超速火箭（完）

>>  
“呜…太满了…”  
小猫咬着床单，爽得腿根痉挛。  
已经不知做了有多久，两具肉体汗涔涔地紧贴在一起。朱星杰被一次次顶到床头，再被徐圣恩狠狠捞回怀里，炙热硬挺的性器冲破层层肉壁，再次入侵到子宫深处，抵着宫底注入滚烫的精液。拳头大的受精场所又怎么容纳地下这么多，每一次又深又狠的顶撞只会把内部的白浊挤压出来，喷溅在早已没一处干燥的床单上留下深色痕迹。  
后入的体位让朱星杰无处可逃，被压得只能红着眼眶乱叫。原本还覆盖着几块若隐若现腹肌的平坦小腹如今被灌得像是怀胎三月的孕妇，小巧的肚脐都可爱地微微凸起。  
徐圣恩把朱星杰小一号的手掌握在手心，看着身下人哭得满脸泪水崩溃的样子终归还是有些心疼，停下了胯下的活塞运动，让那小手抚摸被自己操大的肚子，轻轻用了几分力度按压肉腔内就像开了水阀却被堵住的水龙头，混杂着淫水的精液从肉穴口喷出，浇地满床，外阴部湿答答地流着水。小猫整具身体都在大幅度颤抖，嘴里咿咿呀呀不停，已然是被刺激的几乎失去意识。  
浸泡在温热的肉腔中，徐圣恩舒服地再也忍不住。深埋在朱星杰体内的阴茎又涨粗了几圈，缠绕的筋脉疯狂鼓动，扶稳了小猫青紫一片的腰，一手抓着那只小肉手轻轻按压。肉茎便大开大合操弄起来，房间里瞬间又传来激烈呻吟都挡不了的肉体拍打声。  
朱星杰能深刻感觉到，对方坚硬的顶端在隔着一层肚皮撞着自己的手心。他害怕地只想逃脱，害怕自己会被顶穿，同时又因为那根性器进入了前所未有的深度而异常满足。  
已经说不清是痛苦还是刺激。他已经被彻底操成了沉溺在欲望之中的性欲玩偶。  
身后的人一次比一次撞得深，明明都快撞破子宫了。可是花穴就像是坏了潮吹不停。

眼前已经看不清，全是模糊的黑色斑点，脑子也不能再思考。  
朱星杰记得自己求饶了，对方终于放过了他。  
因为过久的后入姿势膝盖早已麻木，被迫摆成了骑乘位也没有力气去挣脱或者反抗。  
徐圣恩托着朱星杰的两瓣臀，一边任由全身无力的小猫软了上身扑进自己怀里。  
那口花穴已经习惯了对方的尺寸，像是专属飞机杯一样把它吞得干干净净。肉壁像是无数张小嘴吮吸着那根滚烫的阴茎。冠状沟正好卡在了最为敏感的子宫口。  
徐圣恩停下了动作，扶起朱星杰软趴趴的阴茎用掌心温柔撸动，一边用食中两指捏住了肿大似枣核的阴蒂旋转搓揉。  
朱星杰高昂着脑袋，喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜的声音。过度使用的阴蒂已经麻木，阴茎也再也抽搐着却射不出任何东西。  
挑逗的动作越来越快，酥麻感席卷全身。徐圣恩能感觉对方体内的肉壁在收缩且越来越湿。  
自己也觉得被子宫口夹得感受过于刺激，顶端小孔有些酸痒，显然是快被夹射了。

最终朱星杰又羞又气得在徐圣恩肩头狠狠咬了一口，极度敏感区域的双重刺激再也遭受不住便呜咽着快射了，徐圣恩报复性得在最后关头用指尖堵住了对方赤红的顶端，小猫挣扎着想推开对方，只是被更紧地搂进怀里，最终只能被迫从花穴内的尿道口断断续续涌出淡黄色尿液。朱星杰羞得彻底晕了过去，极度刺激而导致肉腔夹着异物不断咬紧，徐圣恩也闷哼着射进了深处。

从小野猫体内抽出的时候天都亮了。窗外朦朦胧胧的是雾天。  
折腾了一整晚的花穴肿成一片，刚侵入时的嫩粉被深红色替代。大腿还是敞开的姿势，最深处的白浊从红肿中流出来。  
射了这么多进去，不怀孕是不可能了。

想爬上徐圣恩床上的人自然很多，但他习惯性不留种，进去就必须带套。谁知这次自己竟然对一个同性充满了前所未有的性趣，还毫不吝啬地把所有都射给了他，似乎生怕对方怀不上一样。  
让佣人把狼狈不堪的已经昏迷的小猎物带去清洗，两个房间的床铺也命人重新整理。本来想去洗个澡却意外踩到了什么尖锐的东西。低头发现是对方已经被自己撕烂的衣物，衬衫旁是一根黑玫瑰纯银项链。可能因为自己暴力撕扯衣物的原因顺带把项链也扯断了。  
徐圣恩回忆起，自己在台下看到对方胸口闪闪的物件大概就是这根项链反光所致，似乎之前也经常看到他带着这根项链出席其他活动。  
应该是很喜欢的链子，他捡起它觉得有些眼熟。

佣人把洗干净的朱星杰拎出来，徐圣恩打算把他留在身边。毕竟都怀了自己的崽子必须要负责到底。  
看着一旁的小猫睡得昏天黑地，徐圣恩把重新订购的项链轻柔地戴到他脖子上。款式和原来的一致，只不过黑色的玫瑰花变成了艳丽的红。

“从今以后我养你，不用再去接那些危险的活了。”  
说罢便吻了吻正在熟睡的朱星杰的额角。  
“晚安，我的小魔术师。”


End file.
